Graduation Speech
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: College graduation is just around the corner and Kit seems a little more nervous than seems normal. What can Nita do to help? Or will Kit's nervousness take complete control? One-shot number five!


**Graduation Speech**

_A/N- The title's lame, I know, but it seemed liked the best title for this piece. This is my fifth one-shot and I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_Have a fabulous week! The next time I'll be writing will be for my Thanksgiving one-shot._

_You guys are awesome!!_

_-Don =)_

* * *

Nita couldn't believe how fast the past four years of college had flown by, nor did she believe how much she knew she'd miss having a dorm to return to. Her dormitory had become like a second home, of course there was still the one she had with her dad, but her dorm was her home. As cheesy as it seemed, her fellow dorm-mates were like family to her too.

Nita was amazed at how much she had noticed herself grow up. Certainly high school Nita Callahan would never had believed that she'd come this far. Then again, high school Nita wouldn't have guessed a lot of things were going to happen. Like her father's remarriage. At first Nita had been sorely opposed to the idea. But then seeing how happy her father was with Dana, Nita eventually decided to just try to live with the fact that Nita herself wasn't even going to be living with her father after college graduation anyways. That was in junior year of college. Now it was a month to commencement and Nita had been too busy prepping for her ceremony to pay much attention to what was going on at home.

Or to the fact that Dairine had disappeared for several weeks only to show up at Nita's dormitory door with Roshaun and a grin plastered across her features. Nita would never have guessed that Dairine would have found Roshaun and even then how fast the two had started dating.

Faster than Nita and Kit anyways, it wasn't until sophomore year of college that Kit, after seeing how fruitless his dating efforts had been at his own college, called Nita on the phone and point blank asked her out. Of course Nita was elated, but the fact that it had taken Kit so long to ask had lowered Nita's initial level of excitement. It wore off after a while, but for the first few weeks that they were dating Nita had wondered why Kit had been so hesitant to ask her out. Not that it was easy, but just that she wondered if he even wanted to. Even when he'd asked, he sounded like there was something he was holding back. Like there was something else he'd wanted to say. What that was, Nita could only guess.

Nita was graduating a few days before Kit was, so she would be able to attend his ceremony after hers was over. Though lately Kit had seemed like he was avoiding Nita, he had gone out on dates with her and talked with her over the phone, but he seemed antsy the whole time. Nita wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. Kit had always been a little strange.

"Okay, let's run through that again!" The advisor called and the graduates lined up once more to practice their walking down the aisle. Nita wasn't exactly paying attention, so when it was her turn to walk and she missed the aisle and stumbled over a chair, there was ample amount of reason for concern.

"Nita, are you alright?" The advisor asked, coming over to see Nita as she lay dazed on the floor.

"Um, yeah, fine." Nita replied, holding her head. Nita's roommate came over and helped Nita to her feet.

"Will you take her to the infirmary?" The advisor asked. Nita liked her advisor, she was always caring and knew more about how the minds of a college student worked than the professors did. Her advisor was also a wizard as Nita found out shortly after her first two months of college. Nita had to leave for errantry and this of course caused some concern from the college. But her advisor had the courtesy to ask Nita herself what was going on and it didn't take her long to figure out that the book Nita was always carrying around was her manual.

Her advisor gave Nita a look and Nita shook her head to the unasked question. Her fall had nothing to do with wizardry. But it did have to do with Nita's wizardry partner.

As soon as they were in the waiting room, Nita's roommate, Rina, was bombarding Nita with a dozen and one questions.

"So, what happened back there? Did you get enough sleep? Were you out late drinking?"

Nita held up her hands, "Rina, I did actually get enough sleep and no, I wasn't drinking."

"You sure?" Rina scrutinized Nita's eyes for redness. Nita groaned. No matter how many times Nita tried to explain this to her roommate, Rina never got the fact that Nita wasn't exactly a drinking type.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nita said. As though something had literally just hit her, Rina turned her head up then looked abruptly at Nita.

"It's Kit, isn't it?" Rina knew she'd hit home because Nita's face twitched. "Come on, Nita, you guys have had spats before, right? You'll get over it."

"It wasn't a spat, Rina," Nita said sullenly, "He's just been acting weird."

"I thought that was just his personality." Rina said. Nita laughed. Rina had always had good intuition.

"He is, but this isn't about his personality. Something's going on that he's not telling me about," Nita said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, maybe he's just not ready to open up to you and he's trying to figure out how to do that."

It was a practical answer as any, but Nita wasn't sure that was it. "What could he have to tell me that's so hard that he'd spend months stressing over it?" Nita frowned, "He even missed a date by accident because of it."

"Really?" Rina blurted. "Wow, he never misses dates."

"I know." Nita said, "That's why I'm worried."

Rina chuckled, then looked up as the doctor came into the waiting room. "You two both here to get checked out?"

"Um, no, she just needed to sit for a moment," Rina answered, gesturing to Nita. The doctor nodded and moved to the next student. Rina returned her attention to Nita.

"Chill, Nita, he'll sort out whatever it is that he has to fix." Rina then pulled Nita by the arm. "And you need to go have some fun without him."

Nita and Rina then went out to their favorite local café in New York city and talked until Nita didn't want to talk anymore and made her way back to her dorm. Upon reaching her kitchen, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kit's number.

"Hello?"

"Kit?"

"Oh, hey, Nita, what's going on?"

Nita decided to ignore how he still sounded on edge, "Just saying hello. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah?" His voice twitched. Nita was sure she could hear the nervousness in his tone.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" Nita paused, "Kit, is there something wrong that you're not telling me about?"

"Huh?" If someone could verbally blink, Kit did the equivalent of that, "No, nothing's wrong. I just have to write this speech for graduation. It's a lot of work and I'm sorry if I've seemed off."

Nita felt some relief, Kit's voice seemed somewhat normal now, "As long as you're okay." She said.

"I am, so you can stop worrying." Kit's voice held some humor.

"Who said I was worrying?"

"What, you weren't?" He sounded surprised. "Juanita Callahan is cold."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Christoper," Nita joked back.

"Well, I have to get back to work on that speech or I won't be ready for tomorrow's practice." Kit said in a disappointed tone.

"Do your work, Kit, or you really won't get to graduate at all."

"Yes, Ma'am," He said, and though Nita couldn't see it, he mock saluted her from his own apartment. Then he hung up and groaned, running a hand through his hair, which was getting longer now.

Nita put her phone down. Kit had seemed normal enough, but she could still hear the uneasiness in his voice. She'd have to wait until after her own graduation to ask him.

* * *

As fate would have it, Nita didn't get the chance to ask Kit after her graduation because he had constant practicing of his own to do.

Nita's father stopped by with Dana after the ceremony and gave Nita the biggest hug Nita had had since she was little. Dairine just nodded her approval that Nita had graduated. Dairine had grown a little less harsh since she'd starting dating Roshaun, but still was her usual annoying self. Nita, even if she'd never admit it, wouldn't have Dairine any other way than her usual annoying self.

Soon enough Kit's graduation was right around the corner, a day away and Nita hadn't, once again, heard from Kit in a long time. Nita paced in her apartment, wondering if something had happened, if he'd somehow not written the speech on time, though that seemed impossible. What was possible, however, was that Kit didn't feel like he'd edited the speech enough times. Kit did like to play the perfectionist.

Nita slapped herself on the cheek. "Get a hold of yourself, Nita." She chided herself then stood up and went to make herself some dinner.

* * *

Nita sat in one of the uncomfortable fold-out chairs and listened, in a spaced out bored way, to the administrators make empty hearted speeches about how great the college was. Then when the diplomas were being handed out, Nita's attention peeked.

"Rodriguez, Christopher," The college's president said, and Nita grinned, but noticed that even at a distance, Kit looked unnerved. _Okay, there is definitely something wrong if Kit's this nervous. _Nita thought to herself. She was prepared to beam herself and Kit out of there to talk if he so much as tripped over his own feet, which was a sure sign of problems, because the one who was uncoordinated was Nita and not Kit.

Nita watched as Kit shook the President's hand and then went to sit down again. After the other students had gotten their diplomas and were also seated, the President rose again.

"And now I would like to present our student speaker for this evening, Christopher Rodriguez." The President stepped aside as Kit made his way up to the podium. Nita braced herself. This speech had caused her as much strain as it had Kit.

"Good Evening. Fellow Students, Teachers, Friends and Family of the graduates," Kit looked around, timing his voice and gaze well, "This has been an exciting year for us all," Kit kept on going with the formalities and general comments about the college. Nita listened, since this was Kit speaking after all, but all his words seemed empty somehow. Nita wondered exactly what had been bothering him this whole time.

_It could have been that he'd wanted to do a heartfelt speech, but wasn't allowed to. No, that wasn't it. Or maybe Kit was trying to write a speech well but couldn't find the words and in the end he just wrote a speech that didn't feel right. I'd be frustrated by that too. _Nita apparently wasn't aware of how long she'd spaced out because Kit was now wrapping up his speech.

"Now," His tone shook a little but then he steadied it with conviction that made Nita look up, "I'd like to ask my long time best friend, Nita Callahan to come to the stage."

Nita blinked. _What? _What was Kit up to now? Nita made her way up to the state, briefly wondering what exactly Kit had planned for her to do. All eyes were on Nita or on Kit. When Nita reached the stage, even the President looked curious. But he didn't interrupt.

Kit turned around and stood off to the side a little so he could look straight into Nita's gray eyes.

"Nita," He began, "You've been my friend for nearly ten years, and you're the most wonderful person I've ever had the honor of meeting. You've been there for me through everything, and I'm the happiest man alive that you've been together with me," He swallowed then stepped forward again, "Nita, I am willing to be with you for the rest of my life," He then got down on one knee, "I'm deeply in love with you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," He smiled, "Juanita Callahan, will you marry me?"

Nita's face flushed so red she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know what it looked like. "Yes, Kit, I will." Kit then placed the ring on her hand and his nervousness seemed to evaporate into a cloud of enthusiastic joy and almost giddiness. The entire audience then starting cheering, and Kit blushed at the sounds of his roommates calling from their seats.

Nita grasped Kit's hand. "I'll see you after the ceremony's over." She said and kissed him. Kit nodded wordlessly. Nita was surprised that something had managed to render Kit speechless. But since he'd said the most important words Nita had ever wanted to hear, Nita didn't care.

**A/N- Well? What's the verdict? I wanted to do something a little further along the timeline for this one-shot, so I decided on college. Hope you enjoyed this and please review!!**


End file.
